


Bloody Scribblings

by bookskitten



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, adrien goes mad, cross posted on tumblr, hey guys you know how cats bring dead animals to their owner?, it is a serial killer au, it started as a promp on tumblr and given everybody wanted more it is a mini series now, or does he?, questions questions, serial killer au, the chapters are super short but eh, this is a no power au, this thing has lots of fluff actually, tho i think i kept the gore and other decriptions at minimum, yeah well funny thing, you can guess why it is an e
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:39:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9659711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookskitten/pseuds/bookskitten
Summary: Marinette’s blood run cold. She didn’t even notice when Chat Noir disappeared. Her whisper fell to an empty room.“Adrien?”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt I got on tumblr in which Chat Noir is a serial killer. I wasn't sure what to do with it at first, but I wrote a small drabble. And everybody was so interested because of the cliffhanger so I turned it into a mini series. Anyway, here we go.

Marinette took a sip of her ginger tea, trying to soothe her nerves. She picked her sketchbook again and continued to design. She had to make it seem as normal as possible. Taking a glance at the tv she saw in the corner of the screen the time. 10 more minutes until midnight. She returned her attention back to the sketchbook, drawing absently. This plan was crazy at best and fatal at worst. But at the moment, there was no other plan to catch that killer.

It all began about two months ago when a body was found on a bench in _Jardin des Tuileries_. There were no signs of a violent death. After the autopsy, it was revealed the victim died by injected poison. But there was no distinct mark whatsoever, something to set the criminal apart. The procedure didn’t fit with anything in their databases. The only thing that was out of normal were three missing fingers from the left hand. The victim didn’t have any family that could confirm or infirm either it was a revenge or a random act. That case seemed to go nowhere.

Imagine Marinette’s surprise when she came home that night to find a little gift, wrapped with a pink bow. Her surprise changed to horror when she saw inside the small box three fingers. At first, she panicked, thinking the killer might have discovered her identity. Everybody in their department sued a false name for safety reasons, after all. Since then she always sleeps with a small gun under her pillow and takes care to have a knife on her all the time. Marinette checked every window and changed the bolt to the door, but the so-called gifts keep coming as the body count of this murderer grew. Marinette’s level of stress increased as she spent hours over the program trying to figure something, anything. It seemed all those worries were becoming obvious to her friends too.

_“Thanks for the lunch and tea, Adrien.” she smiled up at one of her oldest friends._

_“Don’t worry about it. You really need a break.” he leaned a little across the table and put a strand of hair behind her ear. He gave her one of those sweet smiles, only reserved for friends, not cameras as he caressed her cheek. “I’m afraid you’ll die from the workload. You should take it easier. You deserve some rest.”_

_She nodded. “I’ll try to go home earlier and get more sleep.”_

_“Try some tea before going to sleep. I’m sorry I seem so insistent, but I only want the best for you.” he lifted her hand and placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles.  
Marinette tried not to blush because she was a grown woman not a high schooler and yet… Adrien always had that effect on her._

Marinette’s eyes shifted back to the TV. Two minutes until midnight. From what she had got so far, this was the time when the killer appeared with the oh so called gifts. Marinette got up from the sofa and made her way to the kitchen,   
pretending to go for a refill of her tea cup. She tinkered around with the teapot, her jaw clenched, ready to confront whoever that creeper was. There was a slight noise from the living room. Checking to make sure her knife was still in hand reach, hid under her nightrobe, Marinette gripped her full cup and stepped back into the living room. She took small steps, making sure to not alert the killer that she was waiting for him. She blinked in pretend surprise when she noticed the pink box which was settled on her couch. Putting the cup on the little desk in front of the couch. Carefully she untied the bow and lifted the top. Marinette felt bile piling in her throat at the sight of a heart. It has never been something this big before.

“I wanted to gift you my own, but I couldn’t have delivered it then. I hope you don’t mind a substitute.” Marinette froze as she heard the voice whispering in her ear.

 _How did he manage to sneak up on her?_ It didn’t matter anymore. With a deep breath, Marinette turned around. Time to get a profile. Yet, she couldn’t help, but e surprised. She didn’t exactly expect this. Her eyes automatically shifted to him, getting as much information as possible. Tall, around 1.90, blonde hair, medium towards longish length, green eyes, though possible use of contacts because of the cat-like look. Slim, yet muscular build, broad shoulder, a great shoulder to hip ratio, most likely in his 20s. Strong jaw, but face shape not certain because of the black mask. Black cat costume.

“Are you checking meowt?”

And shitty puns, apparently. Marinette tried not to flinch as leaned down to look her in the eye. “Honestly, between the two of us, you are the one worth looking at.”

Trying to put on an innocent, ‘I’m totally not profiling you right now’ look, Marinette looked at him with big eyes.

“Who are you and what do you want from me?” she whispered.

“You can call me Chat Noir. And I only want your love.” he said tracing her cheek with a leather covered finger. “But that’s a discussion for another time. I hope you liked my little gift. Till next time. Au revoir, my lady.” making a bow, he grabbed her right hand gently and placed a kiss on her knuckles.

Marinette’s blood run cold. She didn’t even notice when Chat Noir disappeared. She was too concentrated on that hand kiss, her heart beating a million times fast. She knew that gesture. Her whisper fell to an empty room.

_“Adrien?”_


	2. Crystal Clear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the secon chapter everyone! I'm surprised o many of you were interested in this story tnh. And I'll pdate the third chapter later tonight too!

Marinette barely closed one eye the whole night. When she woke up, she glanced at the clock on her bedside.

_7:30_

Marinette groaned. She had to get up, she had work dammit. With a grunt, Marinette managed to get out of the bed and drag herself out of the bedroom. Her world was spinning with her. She really needed some coffee to get her through this day. Absently, she wondered how she still managed to use her body properly when it felt like every bone was about to crack under tiredness if that was even a thing. Was her boss going to be angry if she got a little bit late to work? She could come with a nice excuse and… Marinette covered her mouth with a hand to dimish the shriek that just passed her lips at the sight before her.

“Hey, easy, easy. It is just me.” Adrien said, circling the table to approach her, clearly taken aback by her reaction.

“How did you get in here?” she questioned while the memories from last night flooded her memory. He looked at her surprised.

“With the key? You know, same key Alya also has, cause we all have keys from each other apartments in case one of us forgets the oven on and almost burns down a building again” Marinette placed a hand over her chest. Her heart was about to jump out, but she needed to calm down. Right, keys. Adrien looked apologetically at her. “I’m so sorry, Mari. You were so tired lately and overworked, I just wanted to surprise you with breakfast. But I guess I shouldn’t have just come randomly in your house.”

“It’s okay, Adrien.” Marinette said managing to crack a smile, though it must have looked awful on her almost sleepless face. Adrien didn’t seem to notice or care for the matter how much she resembled a zombie. He gave her one of those smiles that seemed to make all the clouds go away and let the sun shine through while the birds sang in harmony.

“The crêpes will be ready in fifteen minutes. I even made your favourite sauce, with strawberries and a little vanilla.”

Marinette nodded. “I’m just going to get ready until then. I’ll be fast.”

Twenty minutes later, Marinette was happily stuffing her face with crêpes. God, she forgot when was the last time she had an actually cooked breakfast. She had been so ridiculously busy lately. Glancing up at Adrien, she couldn’t help but smile at the sight of him chewing on his own food with some strawberry cream dripping from the corners of his mouth. Marinette snorted. This dork was way too cute. Noticing it, Adrien swallowed the bite he was chewing on. Then he put an extremely serious expression on. Marinette raised an eyebrow as he slowly stuck his tongue out. Then, he crossed his eyes fastly managing to make Marinette burst out laughing at the silly expression on his face. For the first time in weeks, she felt content. Until her eyes slid to the clock and saw she had about three minutes to get to work. Well, fuck. She was about to get up and go when Adrien called out her name.

“Marinette.” he rubbed the back of his head. “It’s not my place or anything, but maybe you should call in sick today? You are overworked and you’ll get actually ill if you keep this up. And the dark circles are still visible, even if you are wearing makeup.”

Marinette stopped dead in her tracks. Truth was, she was in no mood to go to work to analyze the same dead end again and again. And while the breakfast had been wonderful, she doubted she had enough energy to carry on through the day. Especially with the events from last night. A shiver run down her spine as she remembered how she took the gift box from last night and shoved it in the freezer. Isn’t like she could get rid of it as fast as she got rid of the other so called gifts. Pulling her phone out she shoots a fast message to Tikki informing her she is sick and she will be absent today. She got an answer pretty fast, telling her about a new body they found, with the heart ripped out. Still no other kind of clue. Marinette gulped, remembering the night before.

_I wanted to give you my own._

“All good?“Adrien asked, appearing in front of her. Marinette nodded, trying to ignore the thoughts from last night just a little bit more. “Do you want to Play MS Seven? Or watch some movies? We could do the random pick thing again.”

“Yeah, ” she said, giving Adrien the most honest smile she could muster. “Sounds like a good idea.”

\-------------

Marinette had no idea what movie they were watching. She was cuddled against Adrien’s side, on the couch and while, she was enjoying the feeling of relaxation and the shared warmth her mind was far away. Chat Noir was haunting her mind. It couldn’t possibly be Adrien. Paris had over two million people. Adrien wasn’t the only tall, green eyed, blond man. Marinette was surprised she could still remember Chat Noir’s look so well and the profile she made. She couldn’t accuse Adrien of it, not just because of one gesture that unsettled her. She didn’t get enough clues to get a mental analysis or behavior description. Based strictly on physical description, there were similarities, but…

Marinette frowned. Trying to picture Chat Noir without the mask and the cat eyes didn’t work. But trying to picture Adrien in a leather suit, that worked just fine. Marinette’s jaw clenched at the mental imagine. Too damn close. Too alike. No, it couldn’t possibly be. But when a black mask joined the imagine… _no!_

Adrien wasn’t a murdered. She knew him for so long he never once displayed anything remotely similar to homicidal tendencies. Nothing that could eventually lead to it. Hell, Adrien wasn’t even killing spiders or cockroaches, he simply took them out. He couldn’t kill a man. She glanced up at him. He was focused on the movie, his green eyes glimmering. His eyes were so soft and kind, nothing cat like about them. And Adrien was such a sweetheart. Always there to help without expecting anything back. Without all the snobbish behavior and superiority complex people in the world he grew up in had. Loyal, brave Adrien who was always there for people no matter how close he was to them. Who always tried to cheer them up even if it was a lame joke or pun.  
 _Are you checking meowt?_

 _No!_ Marinette felt a pain spreading in her chest. Adrien was one of her best friends. The most loyal one. He meant so much to her… he, he. Oh fuck it, she may as well admit after ten years that she was in love with him. She loved him so much. He can’t be a killer. Not him.

 _Denying won’t help you through the grief. You have to move forward._ That’s what they always told the people close to murderers.

“Marinette?” Adrien’s voice broke her line of thoughts. “Marinette, what’s wrong?”

She didn’t answer. She just hid her face in his shirt and sobbed.

\---------------

“Are you sure you will be okay?” Adrien asked later that evening when he was about to leave.

Marinette nodded, giving him what she hoped was a convincing smile. “I will be good. Thank you for everything today.”

”Marinette.” Adrien was giving her that look that she never could quite. It was simply so… loving. He settled his hands on her shoulders. “If you need more time, to just forget about everything for a while, we can always make a break for London or Amsterdam. Or Venice. Venice is nice in this period of the year and we could spend the whole night in a gondola, under the stars and watch the sunrise. Or we could go to that vineyard where we had been last summer. With the chateau you loved. We may get lucky and see fireflies again and dance in the gardens like we did back in July. Or I could cuddle you to sleep. Here or if you want, at my apartment. I could sing you to sleep and I also have the piano there. I could play your favourite part from _Rite of Spring._ Anything you wish, princess.”

Marinette did her best to keep from crying again. Without a second thought, she jumped in his arms, hugging him as tight as she could. “You are too good.” she wasn’t sure if she was telling him that or she was trying to convince herself of it.

”There is nothing too good for you Marinette. You deserve everything.” he whispered in her ear.

Marinette didn’t care how much they stayed like that, she didn’t want to let him go. Ever. “Don’t do anything stupid, please.” she requested.

Adrien’s only answer was a kiss on the forehead.

\---------------

Marinette was sitting on her bed, trying to put her thoughts together. It was all too much to take in, yet nothing was for sure. She almost didn’t hear her phone ringing. With trembling hands, she accepted the call.

”I know you have a sick day.” Tikki’s voice was clear from the other end of the line. “But you have to come right now. We have a clue.”

Marinette must have broken several speed records since the call ended. Slightly out of breath, she made her way towards the victim. The area had been cleared, the only people around wearing the red and black uniforms of their division. The place was a beautiful one, quite romantic too, especially in spring with all the blooming trees and flowers. But now, it had a macabre air, especially with a corpse staring at the lake. Except there was nothing to stare with. The eye sockets were empty, the only thing suggesting they had been there in the first place being the dried blood around the hollows. Tikki pointed to a card in the lap of the victim. Marinette picked it up.

_Why stare at any crystal water when I could just get lost in your eyes?_

The note fell out of her hand as Marinette’s heart shattered in pieces. She recognized the handwriting.


	3. Sweet Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second update today. YAY! Next one tomorrow.

The whole department was in chaos. They finally got some kind of clue on the possible reasoning of the murderer and they were looking for. Tikki went entirely rampant and actually considered getting a sample of writing from every citizen of Paris. Marinette went to great lengths to convince her it would be a waste of resources. She would know. Adrien’s handwriting wouldn’t have fitted. Because this wasn’t his normal handwriting. It was a silly handwriting they created for secret notes back in college. Adrien had always been the most successful with it, given he was ambidextrous and could use his left hand if he needed to make his writing a little different and he wasn’t curving the letters that much either. For the department, this murderer was a mystery, but not for Marinette. Or not as much. She still needed to figure out why he was doing this.

“The first corpse with a love letter. The killing process is the same. Inject poison and then get an organ or a member. However, this new development could be the key to our case. Stil, something so vague won’t help us at the moment. We need to make more than a profile of our criminal, but also a profile of the object of his affection. And don’t get me started on the madness today. Two murders in less than 24 hours, could only mean something changed with our killer.” Tikki ranted messily, obviously distraught by the events of the day. “Ladybug, do you have any input?”

Marinette’s fingers traced absently over the love letter. “No. None at all.”

\---------------

By the time Marinette arrived home, she was dead on her feet. It didn’t matter she had a free day, not when they spent most of the night at work trying to find connections and profiling.If she wanted to get out early she might have as well told all that she knew. But she didn’t. She wouldn’t rat out Adrien, not until she drew the conclusions of her own little investigation. Heading to her living room, she looked for what he knew she will find. And there it was. On her small coffee table was a red velvet box, made to carry expensive earrings. When she opened it, she was greeted by the sight of two green eyes. They were nice, she supposed. But comparing them to the one pair of green eyes she had loved for years, they looked so awfully bland. Staring down at them, Marinette thought back on the gesture. Murder aside… it was quite romantic, but Adrien had always been a hopeless romantic. The deeper she got in the case the more the line between her Adrien and Chat Noir blurred. Closing the box, she settled it back on the table and crossed her arms.

“You came again.” Marinette turned around slightly, keeping her eyes on a dark corner of the room. Slowly, Chat Noir appeared from the shadows his green, cat-like eyes shining in the dark. He gave a theatrical bow, before coming closer to her.

“No matter what I do, I always seem to come back to you.” he whispered, but Marinette heard it loud and clear in the silence of her apartment.

Marinette looked up at him. She knew she should have done something. Knock him out cold, question him, try to figure out his reason or even unmask him. But she couldn’t. All she was able to do was stare at him, trying to figure out what that look he was giving her meant. Marinette wasn’t sure how much time they spent just looking at each other, trying to decode the other’s thoughts and feelings. It was Chat who spoke first.

“Can I touch you?” he spoke in a low tone, almost unsure if he should have spoken at all. And maybe it shouldn’t have been her first thought, but that was such an Adrien thing to ask.

“Yes,” she answered. She wasn’t afraid. If this was Adrien, and she was pretty sure he was, he wouldn’t hurt her. Murderer or not, he would never. Not her.

He made three fast steps and then he pulled her into a hug. As Chat wrapped her arms around her, she let herself melt against his chest. His scent was much more leather than Adrien’s ever was, but given his clothes, she could overlook it. He   
seemed fond of her scent too, as he hid his face in her her, inhaling her perfume. Marinette wrapped her arms around him too and in all honesty, she could stay like this forever. It was such a good hug and Marinette really needed it, the warmth, the comfort. They stayed like that until Chat decided to lean down and nuzzle her cheek with his nose. Marinette opened her eyes to side glance at him. He was really acting like a cat… oh. Her face heat up as his tongue poked out, licking her cheek before he restored to nuzzle her again. Marinette giggled, reaching up and running her fingers through his hair. He seemed to take his nickname very seriously. A chat indeed. Marinette sighed contently, her eyes slipping closed as she more or less fell against Chat’s chest. He stopped his little affections and straightened his back. With a sigh, he began to caress her cheek with the back of his fingers.

“One of these days, I’ll use some really nice pink silk and tie you to your damn bed till you get enough sleep.” he said in an exasperated tone that was all too familiar to Marinette even in her sleep deprived state. It didn’t even sound bad. Silk was good and pink silk was her favourite and bed, she really wanted to be in a bed right now. She let herself rest against Chat’s chest. He was sturdy. He would make a good bed too. Marinette gave out a little huff as she was lifted bridal style and carried through her apartment. Her eyes felt too heavy to keep them open, but she knew where they were heading. She clung to Chat as he settled her atop her bed.

“Don’t… go.” she muttered sleepily while he slowly unwrapped her arms from around his neck. Marinette whined a little as he distanced himself from her. He wasn’t leaving, though. Marinette felt lighter as he took her shoes off and placed them somewhere by the bed. She was so happy she opted for flats and a comfortable dress when she run out. She had to change in her uniform anyway and the more comfortable the day clothes were, the better. She shifted as Chat unfolded the blanket at the end of the bed and covered her with it. After he made sure she was tucked in and comfortable enough, he bent over the bed and kissed her forehead, making her lip curl up in a sweet smile. As he straightened his back and began to retreat, Marinette hand shot up from under the cover, grabbing his.

“Stay… “ she knew she was half asleep, but she didn’t want him gone. His presence made her feel so comfortable and warm, it was almost funny, given who he was.

For a second, she thought he might refuse. Instead, he kneeled next to her bed, resting his head on the soft sheet and allowing Marinette to run a hand through his hair absently. He stopped her ministrations to kiss her hand, her knuckles, and her palm, before holding her gently. And then, to her surprise, he began to hum. Even in the almost asleep state Marinette could recognize her favourite part of _The Rite of Spring_. Of course, he would know. With the low hum filling the room and the warmth of his hand in hers, Marinette slept better than she had in months.


	4. May Flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SIN AHEAD, YOU HAD BEEN WARNED.

“You look happy.” Tikki remarked as they made their way towards the new crime scene. Honestly, at this point, they were no longer surprised. Though it was rather troublesome there seemed to be an attack every other day now. It was around 14:00 and the body was reported twenty minutes ago. Since then, their team had closed up the park where the corpse had been found. Tikki and Marinette were currently heading to the exact spot.

“I just slept better than in months, that’s all.” she answered honestly. She woke up without him there, but the breakfast was prepared and her favourite coffee made and four different outfits laid out with a note saying: _‘It’s windy today. Please take a scarf’_.” Not that she would tell Tikki any of that.

“How come? I know you mentioned sleeping problems.” she inquired.

“Valerian Root tea.” Marinette stated. She was about to tell Tikki she can always share the recipe when the sight before her made her stop dead in her tracks.

The corpse was on a bed of flowers. Poppy, dahlias, and lavender. Her favourite flowers. She approached, noticing the split chest of the victim and the missing lungs. Instead, the insides were filled with forget me not flowers. With a shaky hand, Marinette picked the note, knowing it was for her.

_You take my breath away every time I look at you_

Marinette bit her lip. There was the logical side of her brain screaming at her that murdering was in no way sweet. But on the other side, Marinette could appreciate it was probably hard work. The bed of flowers wasn’t there, it was obviously made by him. And honestly, murdering someone in daylight was a huge risk. Let alone place the corpse on a bed of flowers in a public place. It was such an Adrien thing to do, making something over the top and complicated with utter carefulness and attention to details.

“You seem a little bit shaken,” Tikki said, coming next to her. “Is everything alright?”

Marinette gritted her teeth. Before turning to Tikki with a small smile.

“Of course. Everything is perfectly fine.”

\-----------

It was not. Marinette sighed as she watered her flowers. Being the resident of the top apartment in the building, she had access to the roof where she created a garden. She loved flowers so much, she couldn’t be happier when she got the approval for this garden. The other residents weren’t interested in the rooftop or the garden so they let her do anything she wanted with it. It was her little peaceful sanctuary she shared only with the closest friends. She even brought an old mattress and some pillows where they could hang out. In summer, it was amazing. But Marinette loved it now, in May, when all her flowers were blooming. She sat her little watering can down and sighed., staring at the other rooftops. Her heart and mind were a mess. She knew criminals were supposed to be brought to justice. She had the job she had for a reason. But everything became so much more confusing. Because this was Adrien. Her friend for over ten years. Her partner in crime. Oh, how ironic that title was now.

“What’s troubling you?” Marinette gasped when he heard his voice.  
Turning around, she frowned at him. “How do you always manage to sneak up on me?”

“It’s a cat secret.” he winked, before his expression turned back serious. He caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. “What got you upset?”

“I’m not upset. Just tired.” her eyes softened while looking at him. “Why are you doing this?” she touched his face gently, trying to pull Adrien from the black cat façade.

He sighed. “Ah, sweet Marinette. You think too much about me and not enough about them. Not that I mind.” he took her hands in his. “But this is not what I came here for.”

“So why did you come here for? To bring me another gift?”

“No.” he chuckled. “I noticed you aren’t fond of them.”

Marinette laughed, dryly. “Wherever you got your wooing tips from, let them know bringing corpse’s parts to the girl you like won’t do the trick.”

“Noted.”

The silence they fell into was comfortable. Marinette and Adrien did it for years. Yet, she didn’t want to be silent. Not tonight. 

“Dance with me.” he requested grabbing his hands and leading the to the middle of the roof. “Like we did back in July. We don’t have the fireflies, though.”

“I don’t need fireflies when all the lights are in your eyes.” he took her hand and kissed it before they began to dance aimlessly around.

Marinette felt her cheeks heat up. Damn him, he was smooth. But she already knew that. The fact that he understood what she meant by dancing like back in July only confirmed for the nth time he was Adrien. She rested her head against his chest as he hummed a song while they danced. Sh was aware of the situation that they were in. Troublesome, unethical and just wrong on many levels. She needed to form a plan and find a solution. But not tonight. She wanted a last peaceful night, Just her and Adrien. The rest of the world didn’t matter. Not tonight. It was just the two of them. And yet…

“Can you take off the contact lenses?” Marinette asked in a whisper while glancing up at him.

He looked curiously at her, just for a moment before he reached and took them out, letting them fall to the ground.

So green. Marinette would know these eyes in a heartbeat. If there was any reminiscent of doubt left in her soul about the identity of Chat Noir, it vanished in the moment she saw those eyes.

“Take the mask off.” she instructed. Instead of doing so, he gripped her hands gently and dragged them up his face until her fingers were settled on the black mask.

“Take it off yourself.” Marinette’s finger slipped under the material before peeling it off his face and letting it fall at their feet. Adrien Agreste was smiling down at her. “Hello, princess.”

Marinette’s hands reached for his face again, running her thumbs over his cheeks and making him lower his head slowly. She could feel their breaths mixing up, the space between them decreasingly fastly.

“Aren’t you afraid of me?” it was barely a whisper and if she wouldn’t have been so close to him she wouldn’t have heard it.

“You are the least person I could be afraid of.” and with that whatever space was left between them disappeared and their lips met in a desperate kiss.

Years and years of pent up love, need and longing for each other was left out in that second, channeled in that one kiss that left both of them breathless. And at the same time, they wished breathing wasn’t needed at all for them to be able to kiss just how much they wanted and needed.

Grabbing him by the collar of his suit, dragging him backward, making both of them fall onto the mattress, pushing aside the numerous pillows. They didn’t break the kiss for a second, to desperate to let go after all this time of needing this type of touch from the other.

“We had been two idiots.” Marinette declared breathily, while Adrien placed open mouthed kisses along her throat, biting from time to time only to hear her gasp in surprise each time.

“That’s we’ve been.” he confirmed while going lower and lower, undoing her shirt. Marinette moaned as he licked along her stomach. He stopped for a second and Marinette observed through lidded eyes how he took his gloves off. Then, impatiently, he grabbed her skirt, dragging it down her legs along with her underwear. He sighed contently while Marinette bit her lip in anticipation.

“You’ve always been so sweet.” he sucked on the skin of her lower abs. “But it is about time I discover just how sweet.”

Marinette moaned loudly once his lips and tongue touched her core. He was going slowly, appreciatively and Marinette couldn’t contain her mewls. She let herself fall back, while keeping her hands in his hair. Adrien was doing a wonderful job with his licks and kisses and she felt   
waves over waves of pleasure hitting her. Marinette let herself enjoy the pure bliss, slowly losing awareness of most thing around her. All that was left was her, Adrien, the utter satisfaction he was putting her through and the scent of her lavender flowers in the air. When she   
came, Marinette was convinced she saw stars.

(Or maybe those were the light of Paris?)

She just hoped her screams were controlled enough to not make the neighbor think she was being brutally murdered. Trying to regain her breath, Marinette looked down at Adrien as he smirked smugly up at her, obviously satisfied with the treat he got. And Marinette couldn’t even complain. He did a wonderful job.

“You always liked to spoil me.” she stated while running her fingers through his hair. Adrien hummed approvingly, crawling above her and kissing her sweetly.

“You deserve to be spoiled. I love spoiling you.” Marinette giggled against his lips before undoing his suit and pulling it off him. It wasn’t fair she was the only one naked here.

“A tail.” she remarked, pulling his belt. “You just had to be this extra.” Adrien smirked as he let her undress him, seeing she got the ropes of how his costume was working just fine. He was surprised however when she pushed him off her and on his back. Or maybe not. With a wicked smirk, Marinette sat atop his bare thighs.

“You are a sight to behold.” he said, his eyes filled with adoration and love as he looked up at her. Marinette smiled.

“You aren’t too bad yourself.” wth calculated moved, she removed his boxers slowly, exposing his erect member. “You look pretty damn good from up here if I have to say it myself.” grabbing his chin, Marinette let her thumb run up his skin and over his lips. “I hope you are ready for a ride you won’t forget.”

Adrien laughed at the pun. He wondered if she made it on purpose. He was ready for the ride, that was for sure. Or so he thought. But when Marinette mounted him, lowering herself slowly and grinning at him in the most sinful way he had ever seen her and didn’t even think her capable of… he was entirely not ready for it. He moaned loudly, his hands going instantly to her hips, helping her settle a rhythm as both of them were breathing heavily. As they fell in a harmony, Adrien let his eyes wander up, over the strong muscles of her stomach and to her soft breasts. He massaged them slowly, teasing her nipples with the tip of his fingers as Marinette kept moaning louder and louder. She seemed hellbent to give it right back to him as she changed the rhythm to a faster one, managing to make him gasp and moan just as loud as her.

Adrien chuckled loudly. “It’s like conducting our ow little symphony.”

Marinette smirked, accelerating the movement of her hips. Adrien’s hands reached to help her. “Then I hope you are ready for our grand finale.”

Adrien could easily admit that that orgasm had been the best thing in his life. Next only to Marinette. If this was a dream, he never wanted to wake up. Their moans and gasps and heavy breaths seemed to really create a melody he wouldn’t mind repeating and improving as much as possible. Marinette felt into his chest, taking a little to regain her breath, before lifting her head and kissing him. Adrien wrapped his arms around her, keeping her close, as the both basked in the sensation of pure bliss. And looking in his eyes, as he gently stroked her face, Marinette sighed happily. She rested his head on his chest as he kissed her forehead, almost melting into one another. And that was exactly what she wanted. The two of them while the rest of the world could just fade into the background and leave them to enjoy their little bubble of happiness.

For how long it could possibly last.


	5. Reality Check

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday, guys! Ao3 was down so yeah.

Marinette was what one would consider way too relaxed for someone who was on the way to a crime scene. It had been the first one in three weeks and she wasn’t sure how to feel about it. Since a certain night on the roof, the mysterious murder stopped appearing. Every person in the department was on the edge about something big happening, something unexpected. And it seemed like it came. When they got the call, the person o the other side said they can’t just explain it through the phone. They had to come and see by themselves. Tikki was gritting her teeth, obviously not happy with the development. Marinette bit her lip. It couldn’t have been Adrien. He texted her telling her he was working on a special project just half an hour ago.

Once they reached their destination, the technical crew along with Marinette and Tikki got out of the car and headed towards the side alley. The crowd was already restricted on that sidewalk and the road had been blocked save for the police force. When they reached the murder scene, Marinette felt her heart beginning to beat frantically. On the side of the alley, across the wall nine people were hanging, their bodies impaled on the building in such a way that it formed a huge heart.

So that was the special project.

Tikki was barking orders left and right, but Marinette couldn’t take her eyes off the wall. Anger aside, she couldn’t help, but feel a little flattered. Hell knows how much time he spent putting this plan together to create this thing when it wasn’t even dark outside. She will still kick his ass for this, though, no matter how flattering it was.

\--------------

Marinette was raging. She slammed the door of Adrien’s flat behind her as she walked in the living room. He was just taking off his mask when she stormed in. He glanced at her surprised before a smile took over his features. It looked rather odd when he only had his cat lenses without the mask.

“Princess! So good to see – ouch.” he settled his palm over his cheek and looked at her surprised. “What did I do to deserve that slap?”

Marinette was fuming. “Nine people at once? Are you insane?”  
He shrugged. “No, I wouldn’t say so.”

Marinette glared at him, before her eyes changed to something he couldn’t quite place. A mix of sadness and exasperation. “Why are you doing all this?”

“Oh, buginette. You are still focusing too much on me and not enough on them in this whole.thing.” he leaned over, pressing a loving kiss to her forehead. “Now, if you excuse me, I need to wash all the scum off me. There is sole meunière in the fridge if you are hungry.”

Marinette watched him disappear behind the bathroom’s door with a frown on her face.

\-----------------

Checking the background of the victims was a downright nightmare. She got special permission from the département de l'information to use their database. Adrien’s words were haunting her. What in the world was about those people that she wasn’t focusing on? The research of the deceased hadn’t gone too far, that was true. They had no close relationship or family, their job situation was nothing out of normal, neighbors confirmed there was nothing that could give off the vibe of a conflict with anybody. After she realized it is Adrien doing all this, she thought it made sense. She knew all he had been through with losing both his parents and she was sure he would never pull someone else through that pain. So what was about these people that made him kill them. Adrien never showed any tendencies to criminal, let alone homicidal behavior. She was missing a key piece here and he had given her a vital clue. There was something about these people. Marinette kept scrolling through the file. Until she found something that made bile rise in her throat. Opening a new tab, she accessed the file of another victim. Her eyes bugged out. She kept going through the different files, feeling both sick, but also satisfied enough she finally got a pattern.

Marinette leaned back in her chair with a sigh. Pulling out the phone that wasn’t tracked by the services, she dialed Adrien’s number.

“Ma choupinette!” Adrien’s cheery voice exclaimed through the speaker. “How are you?”

“It’s not your place to serve them justice,” Marinette stated, getting directly into the topic. “There are authorized institutions to do that.”

“You finally caught up! How sweet of you, ma minette, but do answer a question of mine. Did they do their oh so called job?”

Marinette bit her lip. They didn’t. All of the cases were swept under the rug and the identity of the assailants was kept anonymous or simply declared unknown to the public, even though they were very much known by the people in charge of the investigations. Still, it didn’t justify murder. “There are international organizations that could have taken care of it then.”

“And who would have brought it to them when they are kept secret by the people who were supposed to solve them, huh?” Marinette’s shoulder fell. He was right. “Admit it, princess. They would have never been brought to justice. Someone had to do something.”

Marinette inhaled. He had a point, but… “Over ten people, in two months. Do you know what will happen if you get caught with murdering all these people?”

She didn’t need to be there with him to know he was smirking smugly. “Good thing that I won’t be caught. Also, buginette, please, let’s not refer to those things as people.”

Correct. She shivered in disgust just thinking about the reports. Yet, there was still something out of place. “How did you get all the information from? How do you know how to find these people?”

“Oh. A wise old turtle is kind enough to guide me when it comes to that.”

Marinette frowned, before sighing, not sure what to do or say anymore. “Why all the love declarations? And your oh so called gifts.”  
Adrien chuckled. “Oh, my declarations of love were as honest as they could be. And well, didn’t you know cats bring corpses as gifts for their loved ones?”

“You are not a cat.” Marinette stated, somewhere between amused and worried.

“I’m your cat. And… wait, hold on.” Marinette tapped her fingers against the desk as the noises of Adrien speaking with someone else echoed through the speaker. “I have to go, buginette. We have a midnight photoshoot for a new perfume. I’m sure we can continue our little chat another time. See you tomorrow morning?”

“Yeah. See you.”

“Go home and sleep, mon cœur. Je t'aime.”

“Je t'aime aussi.” she said before closing the call.

\------------

Marinette fell on her mattress with a heavy sigh. Her whole body was screaming from how much she had stayed awake. It was well past three when she arrived back from the department. Both her heart and head felt heavy and her moral compass was spinning like crazy.

There was only one thing she was sure of. It can’t continue like this.

Paris was terrified. People who would never be targeted by Chat Noir were too scared to go out of the house. It was a constant state of panic that took much out of the life of the city. But at the same time, Adrien had a very good point. If no one was bringing these people to justice through the legal means, then someone had to do something. It didn’t surprise her at all Adrien would like to bring justice, hell knows she wanted too. But killing something just doesn’t come without a toll on your mental state. Adrien needed help.

Marinette covered her face with her palms, trying to concentrate on something on anything that could solve this whole mess that was going on. She wasn’t sure how much she stayed like that, one thousand different scenarios and outcomes running through her mind. Blinking a couple of times, she took her phone off the night desk. After a quick search, Marinette nodded, knowing what she had to do.

Yet, she couldn’t help, but open her phone gallery, checking or a specific picture. She took in the contents, beaming smiles, and happiness. Who would have guessed they will end up in this situation? Marinette run her fingers over the screen of her phone. She could feel tears pricking at her eyes.

“I’m sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhhhhh..... what could she mean?


	6. Ending 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I didn't update in the last two days, guys TT _ TT 
> 
> Anyway, here is the first ending. I wasn't sure how I wanted to end the story so I decided to make two endings and everybody can choose their fave one!

Tikki opened the door to Marinette’s apartment wearily. Putting the key she found in the potted plant next to the door in her pocket, Tikki entered the house. Everything seemed unchanged, save for the thin layer of dust that appeared to settle over everything. Tikki got a grip on her gun and began to move slowly, taking in her surroundings. Nothing seemed out of place, no sign of fighting or resistance. Still, something was out of place. Marinette called about two weeks ago saying she needs a medical leave. Something about exhaustion and other things that might affect her performance at work. Tikki, of course, approved the medical leave. She didn’t want Marinette putting her health in peril or the sake of working. But when she tried to call last week to ask her about her whereabout the line went dead. She assumed Marinette might just have her phone closed. But after continuous calls for a couple of days, Tikki figured something had to be wrong. So she came to visit. It seems like her instincts were right.

Gripping her gun tighter, she approached the door of Marinette’s bedroom before kicking it open with all her might and storming in, gun pointed. It was empty. Tikki’s blue eyes scanned the room. Oddly, Marinette’s sketchbooks were gone. But her phone was still there. Seeing there was no direct threat near, Tikki lowered the gun and went to grab Marinette’s phone. She was really grateful Marinette never bothered to put a password. She unlocked the screen, expecting to see the amount of missed calls. She didn’t expect it to open to a picture of her and Marinette. Tikki narrowed her eyes at the screen. She recognized it. It had been Christmas party from last year. Both women were smiling brightly at the camera, striking a silly pose. Tikki remembered vaguely they might have been a little tipsy. Was this the last thing Marinette had looked on her phone? She obviously didn’t bother to exit her gallery. There was no sign of a fight in the apartment, so if there had been a kidnapping it hadn’t been a violent one. Tikki frowned, trying to put some order on in her thoughts. Something was wrong.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket, startling her. Tikki felt a chill run down her spine. She had a bad feeling about this. Checking her screen, Tikki saw the number of the department. Yet, it didn’t ease her nerves. 

“Speak.” Tikki declared, finally answering the call.

“Boss, we have a problem.

\----

_*earlier that night*_

Adrien looked at his work with a satisfied smile. The red of the blood was eye-catching, compared to the cream colour of the building. It was truly standing out. Chat nodded appreciatively at his work as she began to wipe his bloody hands on a rag. It was a peaceful night of June, maybe a little too silent for Paris. It was pretty warm, but a chill breeze made sure it wasn't suffocating. He didn't know what could make the night more wonderful than killing a gang of fascists. 

"Nice work you did there, handsome."

On second thought, there was something that could certainly make his night much lovelier. Or someone.

"Why, thank you." his satisfied grin turned tender as he glanced down at her. "It is a dedication for someone very, very special."

"Oh? They must really be for such a declaration." they both glanced at the wall of the building again, the red traces of blood forming a perfect message.

_Thank you for loving me._

"The most special." he declared solemnly while glancing at her. 

Ladybug giggled. "You are adorable. And you know, that declaration is quite funny."

"How so?" Chat questioned with a frown.

Ladybug gave him a look that he knew very well. It meant she knew something he didn't. Taking his hands, she began guiding him away. "Close your eyes. It is a surprise."

He did as she asked and let her guide him through the small, dark streets of Paris until their movements came to a stop. 

"You can open them now." she whispered in his ear. Chat couldn't help the smile that appeared once his eyes found the bloody writing.

_I will always love you._

"Well, it seems like we were synchronized." Chat slid his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. "I want to make a Disney reference, actually."

Ladybug could only snort. What a dork. He was her dork, though. And she wouldn't trade him for anything in the world. Getting on her tip toes, Marinette nuzzled her nose against his. She could almost hear him purr in delight. With a small giggle, she tilted her head, letting her lips slide over his. Chat sighed against her mouth. He will never get tired of her kisses, no matter if they were in their new little home on the outskirts of the city or in a dark alley with their hands covered in blood. She pulled at his shoulders, beginning to deepen the kiss. Chat considered they should call it a night and go home where they could kiss in peace. Too bad, a vibration interrupted them. Chat let out an unhappy growl as Ladybug moved away from him to open the message she received on the communicator.

"Seems like we got a new target." Chat muttered while looking over her shoulder at the data sent by the leader of the Miraculous, Master Fu.

"Just one this time, not a gang." Ladybug glanced up at him. "Are you in the mood? Or should we postpone it?"

Chat's grin gave her enough of an answer.

\-----

There was something lurking in the dark. He knew that and tried to ignore it as much as he could, but his instincts were screaming at him to run for his life. Maybe it hadn't been a good idea to go out at this hour. Not with the things happening in Paris. The man let out a strangled gasp as a rope circled around his neck, dragging him down and hardening his breath.

"I wouldn't scream if I were you." the man looked with big eyes as a woman clad in dark and black approached, the end of the rope in her hand and... was that a yoyo? She didn't look what one would have imagined the serial killer that put Paris on its toes would look like.

"Wonderful catch, ma choupinette."

The man eyes snapped towards the voice, his gaze landing on a tall man coming from the other direction. His cat-like eyes pierced through the man who was currently lying on the ground, grabbing at the rope and trying to pull himself free. 

"Please," he begged, his voice strangled. "No, please."

The woman behind him laughed dryly. "Would you look at that? He learned the meaning of the words now." the anger was clear in her voice as she tightened the rope a little more.

"Hm, so what shall it be?" the man asked, opening one of the pockets of his belt and revealing some small vials.

"Remind me again, how old was that kid?"

"If the report was correct and they always are, then, ten years old." he answered nonchalantly.

The woman glared down at the culprit before her expression changed into a sadistic smirk. "Do you happen to have that one poison that makes the intern organs melt?" she asked her partner.

He pulled out one of the vials along with a syringe, and smirking back at her. "I love the way you think, my lady." his eyes shifted towards their target. "Now stay still."

Ladybug arranged her yoyo back to her belt once they were done. Chat was smiling happily at her, the cat lenses he wore making his eyes glow in the dark of the night. She found it more comforting rather than scary now. Chat extended his hand and Ladybug took it happily, letting him pull her close to him. She sighed contently.

"Let's go home, my love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for ending #2 I'll post it in a couple of minutes


	7. Ending 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the last one!

"Don't keep him too much, it may affect him negatively." the nurse instructed while guiding her to the right door. 

Marinette nodded, her gripping maybe a little too strongly onto the macarons box she was holding. Once the nurse left, she opened the door. The room was simple. Cream orange walls, a twin bed with white sheets and one pillow she recognized as the one she made. Cat shaped. A small table covered with papers and books. And a blond man standing by the window, the sun of the afternoon making his hair shine like gold. His green eyes shifted as he heard someone entered the room.

"Hello, Adrien." Marinette said with a smile, closing the door behind her. She giggled as Adrien rushed to her side, pulling her into a tight hug.

"Minou, you are squishing the macarons I brought you." Marinette scolded, but still hugged him back.

"I don't care. I missed you." he said, finally letting her go.

"It had been a week." she said guiding him towards the bed so they both could sit.

"Still, I missed you." Adrien sighed, before giving her that dazzling smile and looking at her with that one look that made her fall in love with him in the first place, back in a rainy day when they were fifteen. The conversation went as always, a small chat, some information from the outside world. And then they moved onto one certain topic she knew Adrien was interested in.

"The department is finally up and running. With all the backlash in the media and the trials at ECHR, it was decided a department to check the strings some people may pull to escape and so on. And you are looking at the new boss."

Adrien smiled proudly at her. If there was anyone who would take care no low scum like the one he'd been hunting would escape punishment, it was Marinette. "I'm very happy to hear this."

Marinette gave him a pointed look, before running a hand through his hair. "Something is bothering you still."

Adrien sighed. "Marinette, I love you with all my heart and I know what you are capable of. But there will be always some that may escape you. Not only here, but all over the world. You can't get them all. That's why that... group I was part of was founded. To finish off people like that, who don't deserve to be called people." Marinette took his hands in hers, squeezing them tightly. "You... you don't think I'm mad, do you?"

Marinette snorted. "Of course not, silly cat. But better two years in here than a lifetime in prison. I know what you did was right, but I also knew it took a toll on you. You needed this help, minou." she explained while stroking his cheek. Adrien took her hand and kissed her palm, holding it against his cheek.

"You don't have to wait for me." he stated what he hoped was obvious. "I'm serious, if you... "

Marinette only rolled her eyes. "If I find someone I should go for it, yes, yes. Don't worry about that. And let me make one thing clear. You were my best friend before you became the love of my life. I'd still wait for you, no matter what."

Adrien melted. Dieu, this woman was heaven sent. He did nothing to deserve her. Seeing the look in his eyes, Marinette pulled him gently into a slow kiss hoping to make up for the lost time as much as she could with this simple gesture. 

"I think I have to go." Marinette declared after they finished the kiss. "I don't want to get you in trouble." Adrien nuzzled her cheek one more time, before letting go of her. " I hope you'll enjoy the macarons. Oh, and by the way, Mecha Strike Seven is out. I'll keep it for when you will be out as well." Marinette winked at him before getting up.

Adrien smiled once he heard that. That was a very Marinette gesture. As she approached the door, she turned back to him, sending him a flying kiss. "See you next week, mon chaton."

Adrien nodded, grabbing the flying kiss in his fist, then putting it against his heart. 

"Goodbye, my love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was it. It was a story per say, it was never meant to be given it started off as a prompt on tumblr, so it is pretty sequence based rather than having a liniar plotline. Anyway, I hope everybody enjoyed it, thanks to everybody who read, gave kudos and commented ^^


End file.
